


supposedly innocent

by spencersagehedrick



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-21 01:52:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spencersagehedrick/pseuds/spencersagehedrick
Summary: pretty much just good boyfriend Ben being a cutie but smut edition





	supposedly innocent

Ben had always thought walking your girlfriend home was supposed to be a sweet, innocent act.

How the hell did he end up pressing y/n against a wall, holding her hips so tightly his knuckles were turning white.

Her arms crept up from where they laid at her side to wrap around his neck, whimpering slightly against his lips. “Ben-” she whispered harshly, pulling away slightly. “too tight.” 

He nodded quickly, loosening his grip a bit before reconnecting their mouths. He was more eager this time, though, and ran his tongue along her bottom lip before biting down softly. She made a slight ‘mmph’ sound as he pulled away and started trailing down her jaw and neck, leaving little hickeys and bite marks behind. 

Y/n gasped smacking his arm gently. “People are gonna see those, asshole.” She hissed. 

“Good.” he replied, voice low and rough.

“Not good, my parents are gonna see those.”

He continued nipping at her throat, whispering a “don't worry about it.” He kissed her neck one last time before standing as close as he could, and hooking his thumb in the waistband of her pants. He looked down at her, eyes wide, and murmured a quiet “Can I…”

She let out a shaky breath. “Not here. Upstairs.” 

He nodded, grabbing her upper thigh and hoisting her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and tangled her hands in his hair, pulling his lips to hers. “Don't fucking drop me.” she said through a sharp exhalation. 

He tightened his grasp as they made it up the stairs, slamming her against the door much harder than he intended. “Shit!” he yelped. “I'm sorry I assumed it'd b-” He was cut off by y/n laying kisses along his jaw, one hand pushing his hoodie off, the other opening her bedroom door. 

She pulled him into her room, closing the door behind her, and turned back to face him. He grabbed her hand, leading her to the bed. She sat down and leaned back, pulling him with her, and took her shirt off as quickly as possible. 

He followed suit, tossing his own shirt aside, and ran a hand down her side causing her to shudder. He rolled his hips in an attempt to get some friction causing her to bite down on her lip. 

He unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, watching as she did the same. They both got a bit flustered once they were only in underwear, but were more excited than nervous. 

Ben pulled her into a more upright position, brushing his lips down her chest, stomach, hips, and thighs. He pulled on the edges of her underwear before taking them off her completely.

Her breath hitched, hands tangling into his hair. She scraped her nails over his scalp as she felt his lips make contact with the up most part of her thigh. “Ben..” She sighed, tugging on a few strands.

He hummed a bit, the vibrations causing her to shiver once again. He ran his tongue along her clit several times, slowly dragging it downward and up again. Her brain was practically buzzing, pulling him as close as possible. 

“Ben, mmm, no time.” She whispered, mixed with the air leaving her lungs. 

He pulled away, pressing a kiss to her temple, and nodding. “Ready?” 

She exhaled slowly. “Yeah.”

He held her hand with one of his own, the other settled on her hip after he rolled on a condom. He pushed his hips forward, smirking at y/n's soft groan. 

She grabbed his shoulders, pulling his closer as he started to set a pace and they developed a sort of rhythm. 

He was whispering in her ear over and over again, chanting her name and ‘i love you's like a mantra. 

Eventually the air felt hot and thick, they were both panting and moaning, desperate for more contact as their orgasms approached. 

His right hand slid to rub her clit, quickening his motions ever so slightly as he did so. She gasped, digging her nails into his shoulders as her climax hit.

She took a deep breath, riding out her orgasm as he reached his own. 

A few minutes later they were both lying in her bed. Her head was resting on his chest as she listened to his heartbeat slow. He was holding her hand and tracing ‘i love you’ on her back. 

“Y/n?” He asked hesitantly. 

“Mhmmm.” She hummed in response. 

He smiled a bit. “You're the best thing that's ever happened to me.”

She smiled too, lifting her head to kiss him softly. “I love you too.”


End file.
